There is a need to sense position and position changes at the micrometer level with a micro sensor for various applications. The position sensor must meet the requirements of an often restricted amount of space, and be conceptually simple and adaptable to ensure ease of use and maximum flexibility for a wide range of applications. Moreover, there is a need to provide a micro-position/micro-displacement sensor with no electrical current at the sensing area, which can require relatively large and often complicated electrical components.